Alek Eiseneifer
__TOC__ Background Alek Eiseneifer was born in the city of Waterdeep . He grew up amongst the clergy of Lathander as a child of two High Magistrates. At the age of 16 he went missing, only to return to the Waterdhavian area a decade later. Unbeknownst to his family and friends, he had stumbled into an aberrant portal while exploring the Undermountain and was thrown into the Far Realms. He wandered for days, slowly losing his sanity until he saw a sun rising in the distance. As he approached the sun, he felt the fiery burn of its divine heat upon his body and was thrust back into the prime material plane. What was days in the Far Realm turned out to be years back on Toril; and Alek awoke, dazed and flushed with fever, in an alley in Suzail , Cormyr . After stumbling to a nearby tavern, The Laughing Lass, Alek collapsed and spent many weeks in fitful, feverish slumber. It was in these dreams that he was visited by Lathander in his true form as the god Amaunator, naming Alek as a Morninglord who would carry out his divine word. And even as Amaunator spoke, the god's skin melted from his body; tendrils of inky, black liquid tore from the god's eyes and Alek wept in despair. Once fully recovered, and having worked off his debt to The Laughing Lass for his 3 weeks of free room and board, Alek returned to Waterdeep. He spoke before a council of High Jurists of his experience in the Far Realm and his feverish dreams. After much contemplation he was exiled from the church of Lathander and was branded a heretic, although he remained on good terms with many of the high clergy. At their suggestion he sought entry into the Riders of the Dragon Coast. His unusual knowledge of the Far Realms, Deep Speech and creatures of aberrant origin have proven invaluable; as well as his unwavering devotion to Amaunator. Thus he is often sent on missions with groups to serve as both sword and shield against the influence of darkness they might encounter. Appearance Alek Eiseneifer is man of average height, standing just around 5'7" with a compact but muscular build. His broad face sports a permanent 5 o'clock shadow with scruffy sideburns. Alek's skin is a lightly burnished golden hue and his hair is blonde deepening to fiery orange-red as it reaches the roots; features resulting from his encounter with Amaunator in the Far Realm. Another complication from his time spent in the Far Realm are the permanent, black veins visible in his eyes and extending outwards to his cheeks. Background Benefit Background: Underdark Historian Benefit: +2 to Religion, History, Dungeoneering, or Arcana checks about aberrant or evil creatures. If a creature you identify speaks Deep Speech or is from the Far Realms, you will know their weaknesses and the effects of their signature ability. You have +1 to hit with blasts or bursts against any creature that you know the weakness of. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Episode II